Unbreakable Love
by Jackarooster88
Summary: After finally getting over Harry in her fourth year Ginny once again finds herself in love with him. Will he notice? Will it even work if he does?
1. Day Dreaming

A/N: I really hope you like this story. It's only my first so it's a little rough. But I hope you still enjoy it! Just to clear up any misleading information: Harry is in his seventh year and Ginny is in her sixth. I know it says Cho is still in the story, which would make her in her 8th year, but I explain it in a different chapter, but it's sort of hidden. So look for it. Hope that clears everything up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.... which is quite sad.

**_" Oh how I love him so much. I think about him constantly. I dream about being more then just friends, leaving the Burrow and starting a life... But that may never happen."_**

Ginny laid down her diary as Hermione came into check on her.

" Ginny are you alright?" Hermione asked while sitting down on Ginny's bed.

" Oh... Umm... Sure. Yeah I just needed to be alone for a while."

" Oh would you like me to leave then?" Hermione asked suddenly getting up from the bed.

" Oh no." Ginny said as Hermione sat down and took something out of her robes.

" Well I thought you might want to reload on some sweets since you didn't go to Hogsmeade." Hermione laid some Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans, Sugar Quills, and some Chocolate Frogs on her bed.

" Thanks I was running a little low on Sugar Quills." Ginny said reaching for some Sugar Quills.

" Can I ask something?" Hermione said cautiously.

" Sure."

" Well is there a certain reason you didn't go to Hogsmeade?" She asked while taking out some of her own sweets.

" Umm..." Ginny answered, trying to decide whether or not to tell Hermione the truth. " Has Harry told you anything?"

" He just told me that something happened. Nothing more."

Should she tell her what really happened? I can trust Hermione right? After all they had gotten closer over the years.

" Well do you promise this won't get to anybody else, especially Ron?"

"Of course."

" Well last night Harry and I were in the library when we decided to take a walk. Well we started talking and I was about to tell him something that he half-way heard."

" What?"

" I was about to say, "I like you more then a friend" when Cho came running over and took him away. He heard " I like". Oh Hermione you should have seen his face! He looked like he had just gotten stunned. I can't ever face him again!"

"Oh, Ginny that's not that bad. I mean if you ever see him you can say you liked roses or something."

" But he'll know that it's not the truth!"

" Ginny you'll have to face him at some time." Hermione said as she got up and left.

Hermione was right. Of course she was, she was one of the top seventh year students. She was going to have to face Harry at some point. He was bound to be with Ron or Hermione. Maybe she should go and have a look around the common room.

When Ginny got down to the common room half the people were gone. Then Ginny realized they must all have gone down to the Great Hall for dinner. One of the people still in the common room was Harry, without Ron or Hermione by his side. Ginny walked over to the fire where he was sitting.

" Hey. Where are Hermione and Ron?" Ginny asked trying to start a conversation.

" Oh I told them to go ahead without me." Harry said as he looked up at her. He looked like he had just been in a trance. " Ginny about last-"

" Ginny! Ginny!"

Ginny turned around to see Colin Creevey running towards her.

" Oh I've been looking for you all day!"

" Well you found me." Ginny said while trying to smile although she felt he found her at the worst time.

" Yeah, finally. Michael Corner has a note that he wants me to give you." Colin said while handing Ginny a piece of parchment. " I've been dying to read it all day but I didn't, so tempted to though." He said before heading off.

" What's it say? I thought you haven't talked to him since when you guys went out." Harry said while trying to see what the note said.

" Yes well that was until we got paired up in Potions. We actually had a nice chat."

Ginny opened up the note and read:

**_" Dear Ginny,_**

_**I was wondering if you would like to meet me at the library at dinnertime. If so I'll see you there, if not I'll be truly devastated.**_

**_Michael"_**

Ginny folded up the letter before Harry could even read it.

" Well I've got to go. Bye Harry!"

Before Harry could say another word Ginny had climbed through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady and was on her way to the library.


	2. Notes and Forgiveness

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing ï

Michael was just getting up from a table, looking deeply depressed, when Ginny ran in. Out of breath, from running all the way from the common room to the library, she walked up to Michael.

" Hey, Michael." Ginny said trying to sound cool although she was wheezing for breath.

" Ginny! I thought you weren't going to show up. Why did it take you so long?" Michael asked unable to hide his excitement.

" Oh well Colin couldn't find me and I just now got the note." Ginny tried to explain.

" Well that's the last time I ask him to deliver a note for me. But he was the only Gryffindor I could find at the time."

" Well I'm here now. Anything you wanted to talk about?" Ginny asked finally catching her breath.

" Well I've been thinking, ever since that day in Potions. We broke up for the most stupid thing. And since Cho and I broke up last year and she's back with Harry I've been thinking about you. And I truly want..."

" Yes, Michael?"

" Well will you go back out with me?" He asked timidly.

" Of course." Ginny said smiling.

" Oh good. Well do you want to go to the Great Hall? They should be serving dessert right now."

" Yeah I could go for some treacle tart." She said as they headed off to the Great Hall.

That's when it hit her. She truly didn't like Michael the way she liked Harry. Harry could make her laugh so hard that she needed to remind herself to breath. Michael was very moody, but he was cute and could be romantic at times. But Harry was the one that she truly wanted, the thing out of bounds. He was with Cho now and they seemed pretty happy. Ginny would never take Harry away from Cho, although she desperately wanted to at times.

When they got to the Great Hall Michael left Ginny to go hang out with his friends. This made Ginny extremely mad. When she got to the Gryffindor table she only saw Hermione there reading a book, only did she look up when Ginny made a fake cough.

" Oh, Ginny you're here." She said looking surprised.

" Why wouldn't I? Where are Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked looking around.

" They got bored so they decided to go back to the common room to play some Exploding Snap."

" Oh," Ginny said while grabbing a plate of treacle tart.

" Harry said you got a note from Michael Corner? And when you got it you ran off? Of course Ron wasn't too happy about with this information. I think he's still mad that he ran off to Cho. Thinks he's a git. Well what did Michael want?"

" Oh he wanted to go back out with me." Ginny said swallowing a huge bite of her tart.

" What did you say?" Hermione asked eagerly.

" I said yes."

" Do you really like him Ginny?" Hermione asked as though reading her mind from before.

" Of course I do."

" Well Ginny you can't risk losing something that might last on something that won't." Hermione wisely stated. " Well I'm off. Bye Ginny!"

Hermione left Ginny confused in her own thoughts, with half a plate of treacle tart in front of her.

After all of the food had vanished and people were leaving the Great Hall Ginny got up to leave.

" Ginny! Can you wait?"

Ginny turned around with a frown on her face, she really needed to get this sorted out. But when she saw who it was she gave a half-smile.

" Hey Harry. I thought you were in the common room."

" Well yeah I was until Hermione told me that you're going back out with Michael Corner?" He asked making it sound as though he didn't believe it.

" Yeah he asked me today." Ginny said looking down at the floor as though embarrassed to tell him.

" Really? Where is he now?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked around and saw Michael heading towards the doors, laughing his head off with his friends. Some of them turned around and stared at her then turned back around laughing harder.

" Up there." Ginny said pointing towards the back of Michael's head.

" Oh. Just a warning, you shouldn't bring up Michael in front of Ron. He's not too happy about you guys going back out. He mumbled something about being a jerk before going to the dorm."

Ginny laughed. She knew her brothers were protective of her but Ron was the most. She didn't get why he disliked Michael so much.

" Don't worry I'll have a talk with him."

When they finally got out to the entrance hall Michael was waiting for her, his friends a few feet away watching him while trying to keep a straight face.

" Ginny." He said grabbing her hand.

Ginny pulled away with a scowl on her face. She was still upset about him leaving her at dinner.

" I'm sorry Ginny. Please forgive me." He grabbed her hand again and kissed it.

Harry looked as if he was about to punch him in the face if he made the wrong move.

" Oh alright." Ginny sighed. She had a frown on her face while she wiped her hand on her robes.

" Thanks." He said as he kissed her on the lips. Harry watched on with pure disgust on his face.

Ginny blushed. She really didn't want Harry to see her kissing Michael.

Before Ginny could say anything else to Michael he left with his friends as they all were congratulating him for some reason.

" Pigs." Harry mumbled. Although Ginny was quite sure Ron would congratulate Harry if he kissed Cho in the crowded Entrance Hall.

" What did he do wrong? Haven't you only been going out with him for about an hour? He must not be a very good boy-"

" Oh Harry shut it." Ginny snapped, she really didn't want to hear him lecture her, but she knew he was quite right.

" Well I know if a boyfriend has to apologize to his girlfriend after about an hour of dating he's not worth their time."

There was silence for a moment while Ginny considered this. He was right.

" Oh I don't know." Ginny said.

" Hello dears." The Fat Lady said happily. " Password?"

" Flibbergust." Harry told her, as she swung open. Harry let Ginny go first.

" Ladies first." He said bowing at her.

" Then why aren't you going?" She teased as she passed him.

The common room was half filled with people sitting by the fire reading, some finishing last minute homework, while others were playing games. Harry and Ginny joined Hermione at the back of the common room. She put down her quill as they approached.

" I see you've found her, Harry." Hermione said to Harry as he blushed.

" Well goodnight." Harry said as he headed off towards the boys dormitories.

" Weird. Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

" Upstairs still. Haven't seen him for about an hour. I don't see why he's so upset. He wasn't this mad when you went out with Dean." Hermione said.

" Well that was short lived, anyways. He probably didn't have enough time to sulk around. Probably getting a head start now." Ginny laughed at her brother's different emotions. " I swear I think he's a girl at heart."

Hermione laughed but then got back to being serious. " Well I think something may happen. Just be careful Ginny." Hermione said before returning to her work.

" Good night, Hermione." Ginny said getting up from the table.

" Good night Ginny. Sleep well." Hermione said without looking up from her work.

As Ginny turned the stairway she heard some seven-year girls talking. She was just going to pass when she heard her name.

" Who does he like?"

" Ginny Weasley."

" But he's going out with Cho right?"

" Yeah. Ever since she got held back last year he's been there to comfort her. It's made it easier for her."

" But he likes Ron's sister? How do you know?"

" Heard him talking to Ron the other day."

Ginny heard footsteps coming her way so she headed off towards her dorm.

Harry liked her? No that couldn't be true. It was probably just a rumor going around.

Ginny laid down on her bed. Thinking about Harry was the last thing she thought about before she fell asleep.


	3. Walks and Lies

A/N: Once again here is the next chapter. Please be patient because I am not a fast typer. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Still nothing. So sad.

Ginny woke up the next morning when it was still dark out. The sun was just about to pop up. She felt it was too early to wake up so she tried to go back to sleep. After tossing and turning for about an hour she got up and got dressed. The sun was finally up and it was very bright. A perfect day for a quidditch game.

Since Harry was allowed to play qudditch again two years ago he took back his old spot as seeker. Which left Ginny a place as chaser since many members had left Hogwarts.

As she walked to the Great Hall she started thinking about what those girls had said the night before. Did Harry really like her? They had grown close after she had given up on him in her fourth year. But then she found herself falling for him again, even harder this time. His green eyes always sparkled when she made him laugh. And they always had something to talk about. Before she realized it she was in the Great Hall. She sat down by all the other qudditch players.

" We're going to win this one I just know it!" Harry exclaimed. " We've beaten Hufflepuff before but we can't let that go to our heads."

" Harry you sound as bad as Wood did." Ginny said grabbing a bagel.

Harry rolled his eyes. " Well when Wood was captain we never lost a game did we? Well except one but that was my fault.'' He added as he remembered the game in his third year where the dementors had made him fall off of his broom.

Although barely anyone ate they all sat there until it was time to go.

When they got to the locker rooms they all changed into their scarlet robes.

" Okay lets get this over with." Ron said impatiently. He always got nervous before a game.

They walked onto the bright field. The Gryffindor side roared with excitement.

" Let's show what it means to be a Gryffindor." He told them.

" On the count of three I will release the snitch and you may begin," Madam Hooch said " But first captains shake hands."

Harry and Summerby, The Hufflepuff captain and seeker, shook hands. While Harry had a cheery smile on his face, Summerby had a look of determination of winning on his face.

Although twenty-eight minutes later, and seven goals made by Ginny alone, Gryffindor won. The score had been 270 for Gryffindor and 210 for Hufflepuff.

When they all were back in the locker room Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek before Ron pulled him away.

" Harry be a good mate and don't kiss my sister."

" Ron!" Ginny yelled.

" What?" He asked confused.

" I just wanted to say congratulations on your goals. Couldn't have won without you." Harry said smiling at Ginny.

" Thanks." Ginny blushed.

That night the Gryffindors had a party for their success. When Harry and Ron got back from the kitchens they had armfuls of food, thanks to Dobby, for the Gryffindors.

As everyone was drinking butterbeer and having a great time Harry came up to Ginny.

" Umm Ginny do you want to go on a quick walk with me? I know it's late but I promise we won't get caught."

" Alright." Ginny said setting down her butterbeer.

After about ten minutes of looking around corners before walking they were outside by the lake.

" Ginny you were great in the game today." He said awkwardly.

" You've told me. You were great too."

" Thanks." Harry said taking a drink of his butterbeer that he had brought with him.

There was a very long silence. Ginny had wished that she had brought he butterbeer.

" So..." Harry said almost timidly. " How are things with you and Michael going?"

" Oh fine. Actually I suppose that's because we haven't talked since that day in the Great Hall." Ginny said sourly. She was still upset that he hadn't even said hello. " Oh wait he congratulated me today. But that's about it."

" Oh I still don't like him." Harry said with a frown.

" Anyways," Ginny said trying to change the subject. " How are things with you and Cho?"

" Not so good, actually." He stated.

" Why not?" Ginny asked trying to keep the excitement from her voice but she couldn't keep it in.

" Well I saw her with somebody the other day. I broke it off with her the same day. She said she was sorry but I didn't want to hear it..." Harry trailed off.

" Oh sorry to hear that. Who was it though?"

" Well... er... I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you."

" Who?" Ginny eagerly asked.

" Well it was Michael." Harry said avoiding her eyes and looking at the lake.

" What?! How could you say that? You've never liked Michael. If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous!" Ginny yelled. Why was she overreacting? Something must have triggered her thoughts to make her yell like that.

Harry looked shocked. But quickly recovered to yell back. " Me jealous? I don't like Michael because he's a creep. And if you can't see that then you're more thick then I thought!"

Ginny felt a tear fall down her cheek. She quickly wiped it and before Harry

could even stop her she was running back towards the castle.

" Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione asked as Ginny ran past a shocked Hermione and a wide-open mouthed Ron.

Ginny ran all the way to her dorm. When the other sixth year girls came in and asked if she was awake she pretended to be asleep until she truly did fall asleep thinking about Harry again.

That night her dream was one of the strangest she had ever had. She was getting married to Michael but somehow it didn't feel right. She was walking down the aisle with her father attached to her arm. Instead of smiling at the guests she was frowning at them. She looked around and saw Harry. He looked depressed. When the priest got to the part about if anyone objects someone yelled, " Stop!"

Ginny never saw who had yelled stop since she woke up with someone poking her in her side.

She looked up to see Hermione standing above her. The room was bright and no one else was in there.

" Ginny are you alright?" Hermione asked her voice filled with worry.

" Of course." Ginny said putting on a fake smile. " Other then my side hurts."

" Oh sorry about that. It's just that Ron and I were so worried last night. We didn't know what had happened..." Hermione's voice trailed off and Ginny knew why.

" He told you didn't he?" Ginny asked although she knew the answer.

" Yes. Oh, Ginny it's true!" She said looking as if she was on the verge of tears. " Harry saw Cho and Michael kissing the day he asked you back out. He broke up with her and came back to the common room. Then he found out you were going back out with him. It seems he had made a bet with his friends that he could go out with both you and Cho. Harry was going to tell you but I thought you should find out by yourself. Oh I should have let him and Ron tell you!" She wailed.

" Oh Hermione it's not your fault. But I need you to help me with my plan to get even with Michael." Ginny had a very wild grin on her face and her eyes were filled with excitement.

" Sure!" Hermione said happily. " What is it?"

" You'll see." Ginny said as she told Hermione her plan.


	4. The Plan

A/N: I have nothing to say but hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Nope still nothing...

The first part of Ginny's plan was to ask Harry to forgive her. This part was not very hard. It seemed Harry was deeply depressed that he had made her cry. But the hard thing was that he was so ashamed at himself that he wouldn't face her.

Since Harry wouldn't talk to anyone other then Hermione and Ron, and rarely even do that, Hermione asked him to come to the common room. He came although very sulkily. When he got into the common room he was about to turn around when he saw Ginny but Hermione pushed him towards Ginny and left.

Since no one else was in the common room it was deadly quiet until Ginny broke the silence.

" Oh Harry I'm so sorry!" She said getting right to the point. " I don't even know why I didn't believe you. I was just being thick like you said."

Harry's eyes turned from misery to delight. " Ginny I should never have said that. Can you forgive me?"

" Of course but only if you forgive me too."

" Well I might have to think about that." He said scratching his chin. " Only joking, of course I'll forgive you."

Ginny gave Harry a big hug. " I just have one favor to ask, Harry."

" Anything." He said letting go of her.

" Well I have a plan to get back at Michael and... Well...I need you and Ron to help. Can you make him help?"

" Easily." Harry stated.

As Harry had planned Ron easily joined on. Ginny gave them all instructions on what to do.

" Ron can you send Pigwidgeon to Fred and George? They might give us a family discount, can't count on it though. You can order whatever you fancy. Here's some gold." Ginny said handing Ron a bag full on Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

" Where'd you get this?" He asked amazed.

" It's none of your business but if you must know I've been saving up for some time. I've been waiting to use it for something important. This seems like a good time."

Ron ran off to go send Pigwidgeon.

" Now Hermione you're going to be the diversion. You'll have to ask him if he'd like to go for a walk. Of course being the git he is he'll say yes. Well you'll have to walk around for a bit then pretend to kiss him. Only PRETEND." Ginny added as she saw the look on Hermione's face turn from looking on curiously to a shocked expression. " Harry and I will walk by as you're about to kiss him. I'll tell him off and you'll never have to even get near him. Harry will signal to Ron and he'll set off whatever he's buying. Sound good?"

" Yeah." Harry and Hermione said together.

Of course the first part of the plan went smoothly. Hermione got Michael outside without any difficulties.

As she was about to kiss him Ginny and Harry walked by.

" Michael! What are you doing?" Ginny yelled.

" Ginny! Nothing, honestly." Michael mumbled.

" Doesn't look like anything!" She screamed although she was trying with all her might not to burst out laughing.

" It was her." He said pointing at Hermione as she looked on as mad as a bull that he would even blame her although she had done it on purpose.

" She's the one who asked me out here."

Ginny walked up to him and slapped him across his face. " How could I have been so stupid to go out with you? And don't you dare accuse Hermione!"

Ginny pulled Hermione away from Michael while Harry yelled, " Now Ron!"

Ron, who had asked Fred and George for 'Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs', set them off. Fred and George had given them to them for free, saying it was for a good cause.

But unfortunately Harry and Ron had placed them in the wrong place. They went off a few feet away, which Ginny realized later on, that it was probably safer that it didn't go off right beside him. Although by the look on his face he was plenty scared.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran all the way back to the castle in a fit of laughter.

" Did you see his face?" Harry asked.

" He looked like he was about to wet himself. Probably did." Ron said.

" I have to say it was pretty funny." Hermione giggled. "Other then having to pretend to kiss him."

" I still can't believe you guys didn't tell me that." Ron said almost appalled that they hadn't told him.

" Well I think it turned out perfectly, Ginny." Harry said giving her a huge grin.

" And what do you think you're doing?" Came a cold voice behind them.

They all turned around to see a very greasy looking Professor Snape.

" Nothing." They all said.

" I don't but that for a second. Into my office all of you." He said pointing towards the dungeons.

They all walked to the dungeons in silence, each of them giving each other quizzical looks.

" IN!" He said pointing to his office.

They all walked in and sat down on the chairs he had made magically appear.

" Well?" Snape asked.

" Well what?" Harry questioned. He was the only one that looked calmed. Ron was in his chair, red in the face and cursing under his breath. Hermione looked like she had just been petrified. Ginny on the other hand was thinking about a quick excuse.

" You know what I mean, Potter. What were you doing in the halls?"

" Are we not allowed?" Harry asked trying to stay calm although Ginny could tell his temper was rising.

" You know, Potter, I don't like you attitude. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

" TWENTY POINTS! Are you insane?" Harry asked standing up.

" I do not like to be called names, Potter. Thirty points from Gryffindor. Now sit down before I take more." Snape spat.

Harry sat down but with a scowl on his face.

" Now I'll ask again. What were you doing in the hallway?"

Nobody answered.

" Well since no one will like to talk I think a weeks detention, each, will do justice. That will teach you to answer when asked a question. Now leave!" He said before writing down their detentions.

When they were safely away from the dungeons Ron let out a groan.

" A whole week! And the git didn't even know what we did!"

Ginny looked over at Hermione. She wasn't blinking.

" Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked.

" Oh come off it. You've had detentions before." Ron said.

" A whole week." Hermione muttered.

" Let's let her get over the shock." Harry said while laughing at Hermione.

" Well I think it was worth it." He added.

" I suppose so." Hermione said coming out of her trance.

"She's alive!" Ron said.

They all turned the corner to the entrance of the common room.

" Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

" Pig snout." Ginny said.

The portrait swung open.

" I still can't believe that slime would do such a thing!" Ron said shocked.

" Probably wanted to think of a good enough goal. And to wait for Fred and George to leave, but that was ages ago." Hermione stated.

" What? And I couldn't have handled him!?" Ron said.

" Oh hush up Ron." Ginny said.

After about an hour of talking about Michael non-stop they decided to go down to dinner.

" I'm starving!" Ron whined.

" Me too." Harry agreed.

" You guys act like you never eat." Hermione said as Ginny nodded behind her.

" Hey a boys got to grow right?" Harry said.

" Food!" Ron said sitting down and filling his plate until you couldn't see anymore of the golden plate. Harry did the same.

" Um 'ood." Ron said.

" Ron will you learn how to talk with **NO** food in your mouth?" Ginny asked.

Ron scowled while Harry chuckled.

" What can we say? When a boys hungry we're hungry. Take my cousin Dudley for example." Harry pointed out.

" True." Ginny agreed.

" I still think you need to learn some manners. You know there are classes that teach that in the Muggle world. Maybe I should recommend that to Professor McGonogall..."

With that Hermione was off.

"Where's she going?" Ron asked.

"Most likely the library." Ginny answered.

"Look!" Ron said pointing to the doors. Michael had just arrived and was trying to act as though nothing happened. Although he took the long way to his table, avoiding them.

When they were all fed and happy they got up to leave. Ron and Harry had wide grins on their faces. Ginny felt they were up to something. And she was right. When they walked by his table they both yelled "Kaboom!" and laughed as he jumped in his chair.

"About 7 inches I'd say." Harry said.

"No, more about 17 inches." Ron said.

"Ron we all know he didn't jump 17 inches."

"What's wrong with stretching the truth a little?"

"Uhh."

"Well I'm going to go see what Hermione's up to." Ron said as he headed towards the library.

Ginny and Harry were once again left alone.

"Thanks for helping today, Harry." Ginny said.

"My pleasure. Had to get back at him at some point. Might as well have had your permission." He said grinning.

"Harry! Will you please listen?"

Someone from behind them was yelling. They turned around to see Cho running towards them. Harry groaned.

"Not again." He said.

"Be nice." Ginny warned.

"Harry, will you please listen?" Cho desperately asked.

"If I have to." He said.

"Can we go somewhere then? So we can be alone." She said looking towards Ginny. Ginny gave her a nasty smile.

"You can say whatever you want but I'm not leaving." Harry stated.

"Oh never mind then." She groaned. And with that she vanished.

"What was that all about?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh, she keeps pestering me. Saying sorry and crummy things like that."

"Oh, not fun I suppose?"

"No, it's just great having a stalker." He said.

Ginny lightly punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his arm.

"Oh that did not even hu-"

"Well well, look who it is. Potter and Weasley." Draco Malfoy was leaning on a wall staring at them. And to their surprise with no Crabbe or Goyle by him. They were still probably pigging out in the Great Hall. "So Potter, I heard that you and Chang are no longer an item? Came to her senses eh?"

Harry was about to punch Malfoy but Ginny pulled him back.

"Now now Potter, you don't want to start fights with me in front of your girlfriend. You'll be awfully embarrassed."

"She's not my girlfriend." Harry said.

"That's quite right Potter. She's your fantasy."

"Ginny is not my girlfriend. And she never will be!" Harry shouted full of rage.

Ginny started to tremble.

Harry looked at her as though he had forgotten she was still there. "Ginny, I didn't mean that."

But she ran off with tears about to burst from her eyes.

She could hear Harry running after her, but she didn't feel like looking at his face. So she ran into the only place he wouldn't go: the girls' lavatory.

But once again, she was wrong. Harry ran in there anyway.

"Ginny, just listen to me." He pleaded.

"Go away Harry!" She said through sobs.

"Ginny-"

"GO AWAY!" She screamed.

But this didn't faze Harry. "Ginny just listen, please?"

"I don't want to talk to you, or even look at you. Just leave me alone." Ginny said, tears streaking down her face.

Harry finally got the picture and left.

How could he say that? Am I only Ron's little sister to him? Not even his friend?

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were wet with tears. She turned on the faucet and caught some water with her cupped hand. She splashed it on her face. It felt refreshing. She dried her face and left the bathroom and headed for the common room.

"Something wrong dear?" The Fat Lady questioned.

"Pigsnout." Ginny said. She really didn't feel like talking about her love life to the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady let her in. Ginny walked into the common room. It was half full. She saw Hermione and Ron talking in a corner. She wasn't in the mood to talk so she decided to try to sneak past them. She failed to sneak properly.

"Ginny, over here!" Hermione shouted, waving her hands around.

Ginny couldn't be rude and ignore her so she walked over to her and Ron.

"Oh Hermione, don't get her involved." Ron groaned.

"Hush up." Hermione snapped. "You know what just happened?" Before Ginny could answer, Hermione started talking again. "Professor McGonagoll won't start a manners class. I did some research and found out all about it. Not too hard though."

"Oh Hermione, no one would join." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"I would."

"So we're going to have a class for only one person?"

"No, you and Harry would join."

"We would, eh? Maybe Harry, but I sure wouldn't."

"Then you still want to be a pig? Guess you're too much of one to change."

"Is that right?" Ron shouted.

Ginny took this argument to make a quick getaway. Hermione and Ron didn't even look up while she moved away.

She walked up to her door and walked in. She jumped on top of her four-poster bed. She laid her face in her pillow. It smelled fresh. She leaned over the side of her bed and pulled out her diary from under her mattress.

_**"Well today was good and bad. We pulled the prank on Michael. It worked great. But then later on Harry told Draco that I would never be his girlfriend. Am I that ugly? Maybe its just time to move on. Maybe put my feelings about Harry to rest? That's what I'll do. I'm going to put my feelings for him in a box and throw it in the ocean. But even if I go that far, will it even work?"**_

Ginny went through these questions about a hundred times, until she fell asleep.


	5. Getting over Harry

A/N: Sorry it took me longer then usual. School can ware a girl out. But don't worry it's here now. Hope you like it! ;)

Disclaimer: Wait I do own! ... Wait nope still nothing.

Ginny woke up the next morning, with her eyes sore from crying the night before. She had had a nice dreamless sleep. She felt great when she woke up. Then she remembered the day before.

She was going to get over Harry once and for all. Even if she had to ignore him. But that was going to be harder then she imagined.

When she was in the Great Hall eating breakfast, at the opposite end of Harry, Professor McGonagoll came up to her.

" Weasley I have your detention here," She said holding up a piece of parchment. " I am very disappointed in you, all of you. Four in one day!" She exclaimed.

" Professor," Ginny said cautiously. " What is my detention?"

" You'll be cleaning the trophies at eight o'clock sharp." She said before turning on her heel and going to tell the others their detentions.

Later in the day Ron and Hermione found Ginny outside sitting underneath a large oak.

" Hey Ginny." Ron said when they got near her.

" Hey." Ginny answered.

" What do you have to do for detention?" Hermione asked.

" Cleaning trophies." Ginny said. She felt like she needed to be alone. She needed to plan a way to stay away from Harry.

" Had to do that once. Was hard work that was. My arms hurt for days afterwards." Ron said rubbing his arms as though he was remembering the pain he had suffered.

" What do you guys have to do?" Ginny asked.

" Ron and I have to clean out the bedpans." Hermione said as Ron groaned. " And Harry has to clean the trophies also."

Ginny looked horrified. She was trying to get over him yet she was going to have to spend a whole week with him.

At eight o'clock sharp Ginny entered the trophy room. Harry wasn't there yet. 'Good' She thought. ' He won't show then this will be much easier.' Ginny walked over to some polish and rags. Five minutes after cleaning Harry came lazily in.

He obviously hadn't known that they'd be working together. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

" Ginny." He muttered.

Ginny ignored him and kept cleaning. She could see him glancing at her. She didn't dare look at him. She was after all trying to get over him.

After about an hour, and both arms sore, Ginny realized she was allowed to leave. She set down the polish and rags and headed towards the door. Harry did the same and headed after her.

"Ginny will you listen to me?" He called from behind her.

Ginny kept walking, trying to ignore his shouts but she kept seeing his face flash before her own.

"Ginny, listen please?" He asked.

This reminded Ginny of the day before when Cho had been calling after Harry.

Ginny turned around very fast. So fast in fact that Harry bumped into her. She quickly pushed him off of her.

"Though you didn't like having a stalker, Harry. Well guess what? Neither do I!" She shouted her voice filled with rage. "Listen Harry, and listen very closely because I'm only going to say this once."

Harry stood with a shocked expression on his face. Ginny had never seen him at a loss of words.

"I liked you before. I though I had gotten over you. But I was wrong. I once again felt something for you. Something stronger then before. But then I realized how you felt. So I'm giving up Harry. Can't you just let me do that?"

Ginny turned and ran away.

Why was she always running away? Was she that afraid of her fears that she had to run away from them?

Finally she looked back and realized she was very far away from the trophy room. She stopped running and put her hand to her side. At least she wasn't crying this time.

She wondered if she had been too hard on Harry. 'No' She thought. ' That's what I need to do to get over him. Finally let him know how I'm feeling.'

She turned the corner and ran into Dean Thomas.

She fell backwards and fell to the ground, while he only staggered back a bit. He looked angry but then he realized it had been Ginny who had run into him. He smiled and helped her up.

"Hello Ginny." He said nicely.

"Hi Dean. Sorry about-"Ginny started apologizing but Dean cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. Are you all right? I heard about Michael then I was in the hallway when the whole "Harry Malfoy" thing happened."

"Oh." Ginny said. She had been so busy watching Harry and Malfoy fight that she hadn't realized that there had been other people in the hallway.

"Well yeah I'm fine... now."

"Oh that's good Ginny." He smiled sweetly at her.

Ginny realized why she had liked him so much before. He had always been a perfect gentleman. And he never treated her as "Ron's little sister". They had ended on great terms.

They had broken up about a week after going out, deciding they weren't ready for a relationship. But still talked and were very nice to each other.

Ginny though of something. She really did like Dean. But not as much as she like Harry. ' That's that point' She scolded herself. ' I'm trying to get over Harry.' Maybe seeing Dean again would put old flames for Harry out? She decided there was nothing to lose.

"Umm Dean?" She asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"I was...well... wondering if you wanted to go back out?"

"Oh Ginny. Wow!" He said stroking the back of his neck. "Well I was going to ask you that. Sure I'll go back out with you. Only if you promise it will last longer then a week.

Ginny laughed. "Promise." She said embracing him in a hug.

Ginny closed her eyes happily.

She was so happy in fact that she hadn't seen Harry watching them from the corner.

Ginny came into the common room holding Dean's hand. Ron and Hermione turned to look at them. Ron's jaw dropped when he saw them, while Hermione stood still, her face emotionless.

Ginny kissed Dean on the cheek and headed towards Hermione and Ron, as Dean headed to go hang out with Seamus Finnegan.

"Hey." Ginny said happily.

"You seem happy." Hermione said. Obviously Ginny's emotion was very noticeable.

"Too happy." Ron said shooting evil glares at Dean.

"I am. Dean and I have decided to go back out."

"WHAT!?" Ron yelled. "What about you and Harry? I thought things were starting to move forward."

"Obviously you guys aren't as good of mates as I thought. Ask him why I'm giving up once and for all." Ginny said before heading up to her dorm, her once happy mood now sour.


	6. Uncomfortable Silence

A/N: I'm quite sad to say that this is getting to the end. ï No worries though! I have something planned for you all! HEHE I'm adding some characters that we all know and love into the story just to mix some things up. Don't you just love how my mind works? Well hope you like it! Please review that way I know people are reading. That would be much appreciated!

Disclaimer: Nada. Zip. Zero.

Ginny woke up the next morning at 5 o'clock A.M. She was still tired but felt like she couldn't sleep anymore. So she got up and put on her pink slippers. They were so old and worn out that they barely comforted her feet. She headed towards the window and sat down at the window seat. She looked out the window and saw that it was raining and thundering. She felt that this weather matched her mood perfectly. She watched as the rain hit the window. It looked like this was going to make her day even worse.

She felt so gloomy lately. Almost as though she had stopped living the day in the hallway. She should be feeling happy, even ecstatic because she was going out with Dean, but she wasn't particularly happy.

Dean! She was supposed to meet him in the common room this morning so that they could walk to breakfast together. Ginny glanced at her watch and saw that it was 7:30. She had been in such a daze that she had sat there for 2 and a half hours! She hurriedly took a shower and got dressed. She rushed down the spiral staircase. She saw Dean sitting in an armchair drumming his fingers lightly. He jumped up as she walked towards him.

"Sorry, I lost track of-" Ginny was cut off by Dean as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Morning." Dean said as he pulled back and smiled.

"Morning." She responded.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he took her hand and leaded her towards the portrait.

"Kind of. Well actually I'm starving." She said as she realized how hungry she really was. All that dazing must have built an appetite.

"Well I guess we're going to the right place then." He said smiling at her again. He was showing all of his straight, white teeth. This smile used to make Ginny smile back but for some reason it made her feel uneasy. He was always smiling, as though he knew something that you desperately wanted to.

They reached the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table. They sat down next to Seamus, who was sitting by none other then Harry. Harry took a quick glance at Ginny before returning to his eggs. Dean and Ginny said their hellos to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting by Harry. Ron still looked positively furious.

"Hogsmeade visit next weekend!" Seamus said happily, obviously not realizing the tension in the air.

"That's something to look forward to." Dean said giving Ginny a playful nudge.

Ginny gave a weak smile. She felt uncomfortable sitting so close to Harry while they weren't speaking to each other.

Just then someone yelled across the hall.

"Harry!" Everyone turned around to see Susan Bones walking towards them. "Do you want to go to the trip to Hogsmeade with me?" She asked while making her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Well I don't know." Harry said uncomfortably. He gave Ginny a quick glance. Dean had just given her a kiss. "Sure. Why not? Meet you in front of Zonko's?"

"Sure." Susan said before turning and heading back to her table. In Ginny's point of view she looked too overexcited. When she had reached her table she started whispering to her friends while they kept looking over at Harry.

"Nutters." Ron muttered before returning to his stare at Dean.

"Do you all want to meet up somewhere on Saturday?" Dean asked.

"Why not? How about at the Three Broom Sticks? At one?" Ron said obviously forgetting to be mad at Dean.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

"What about you, mate?" Ron asked Harry, who had been the only one not to answer.

"Ron!" Hermione said giving him a nudge and shaking her head at Ginny in an obvious way.

"Oh, never mind. So how are classes going?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione said quickly.

"Tell me." Dean said determined to find out what was going on.

"Really it's nothing. Marmalade?" Hermione asked.

But Dean wouldn't take nothing for an answer. "Is there something going on that I should know about? Ginny are you alright?"

Ginny and Harry had been silent the entire time.

"No I just... well... I just have to go." She stammered before getting up and leaving.

She was once again running away she realized. She was going to have to face this at some point. Harry was always at the Burrow during the summers and summer was just around the corner. She didn't want to feel uncomfortable in her own house.

She was just about to enter the common room when Hermione caught up with her.

"Ginny! Wait! Are you alright?" She asked finally catching up and wheezing for air.

"Yes." She lied.

"Ginny I'm not thick. I know something IS wrong. I never did find out what happened between you and Harry. He brushed me and Ron off when we asked." She said.

"It's a long story." Ginny sighed.

"I have time." Hermione eagerly said.

"It's very confusing Hermione." Ginny said trying to get off of the subject.

"I happen to like confusing subjects, Ginny." Hermione said. "And if you don't tell me then I'll have to make you tell me." She took out her wand and pointed it at Ginny.

Although Ginny knew Hermione wouldn't harm her she told her anyways.

Ginny told Hermione all about how Harry had said he hadn't felt anything all the way to the place in the Great Hall. Hermione had kept gasping and covering her mouth throughout the whole story.

"I can't believe... He said that?" Hermione questioned after Ginny was done talking.

"Unfortunately yes." Ginny said.

"That's why you've given up on him?" Hermione was acting as though she had enough questions to keep her and Ginny there all night.

"Yes. I've finally realized that it's time to move on. For good this time." She added thinking of all the times she "moved on" and all of the times she had turned down boys just for a stupid crush on Harry. But this wasn't a crush anymore. It was something more and she had to give up on it.

"But what if Harry really does like you?"

"He doesn't." Ginny said gloomily. "Anyways I'm already going out with Dean."

"Oh, right. I forgot about him." Hermione said with a disgusted face. "But you and Harry are meant to be together!"

"Why do you say that? You and Ron are meant to be together but you're not." Ginny said obviously saying something that hit a part of Hermione's heart that had been locked up.

"Me and Ron? Ginny you know perfectly well that Ron and I are not meant for anything more then a friendship. Besides the whole school knows that you and Harry are meant for each other. Well except Dean and Susan." She said.

"Hermione..." Ginny started but was cut off.

"Where is he?!" Ron yelled while coming into the room and looking around.

"Where's who Ron?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about. Dean!" He screamed.

"What? Why are you looking for Dean?" Ginny asked standing up.

"I can't tell you." Ron said before leaving.

"I wonder what's going on." Hermione said.

"Has something to do with me I suppose." Ginny said sitting back down.

"Well I'm going to go do some last minute work." Ginny said to Hermione before heading towards her dorm.

Obviously Ginny was in no mood to do homework, even if she had enough to last her a lifetime. She walked over to her window and sat down on the window seat. She was staring out the window when someone approached her window.

A/N: Sorry its so short. I've got plans for the next chapter and plus I like to keep the readers in suspense. ï


	7. Black eyes and Bloody noses

A/N: This is probably the last chapter... Or not.... Or I'm just trying to confuse you...My goal is to get this out before Saturday, when the hurricane hits cause the power will probably not work and I don't want to keep you in suspense! Well here it is! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Umm... still nothing. So sad right?

Ginny jumped back and grabbed her wand from her robes. She slowly walked back towards the window as a hand grabbed onto her windowsill. Ginny inched nearer and nearer until a body was visible.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. "You scared me." She had her hand over her heart feeling her heart thump.

"Sorry Ginny. We need to talk and I can't get into your room."

Ginny looked over the window and saw that Harry was floating on his Firebolt.

"Harry I have nothing to say. I've already told you before that I'm moving on. Besides I'm already going out with Dean."

"That's just it Ginny. I know you don't love him."

"How dare you say that!" Ginny said as she slapped him across his face, causing him to grab onto his Firebolt to keep from falling.

"Ginny wait-"

"No Harry! I'm moving on and you're only making it harder for me by sticking around. Now just leave." She said out of breath.

"Fine. But Ginny-"

But Ginny had already turned on her heel and was out of the room.

She truly did love the fact that Harry had risked getting a detention just for her. But all those things he had said still hurt.

Ginny's worries were slowly eased away when she saw Dean walking towards her.

Ginny gasped as she saw his face. He had a black eye and his robes were covered with blood, obviously from a nosebleed.

"Dean! What happened?" Ginny asked running towards him and examining his face.

"That obvious huh?" He said flashing his grin.

"I'd say so. What happened?" Ginny asked again.

"Got into a fight." He said casually.

"A fight? With who? Who did this to you?" Ginny asked worry filling her voice.

"Just the handy work of Ron and Harry."

"Ron and Harry!" Ginny yelled just as Ron and Harry came walking in. They tried to sneak their way out again but it was too late. Ginny had already spotted them. " You two!" She said pointing at them almost as though they were dogs and she was scolding them. "Why did you do this?" Ginny didn't even give them time to answer. "If it has something to do with me then you've got another thing coming to you."

"Ginny-"Harry started.

"And you! I'm tired of you butting into my life."

"Ginny it's alright." Dean tried calm her down but failed.

"Stop butting into my life. Both of you!" She said before brushing past them and heading straight towards the exit.

Ginny didn't know where she was going to go. She couldn't possibly go back to her dorm or the common room. So she decided to go to the library.

When she walked in she immediately saw a bushy head sticking out behind a tower of books. Ginny walked over and sat next to it.

"Do you think you've got enough books there Hermione?" She asked smiling. She couldn't help but forget about all her worries as she sat down.

"Ginny N.E.W.T.S are coming up!" Hermione said from behind all of her books.

"Oh right." Ginny said frowning. She once again felt all of her worries come flooding back into her.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to bother you." Ginny said.

"I have time." Hermione said putting aside all of her books. "Besides I need a break."

"Well it's about Dean and Harry, _and_ Ron."

"So I'm supposing you've seen Dean's face?"

"Yes and I'll admit I wasn't too happy about it. Do you know what could ever make them do that?"

"Well actually I do."

"You do?" Ginny asked bewildered.

Just as Hermione was about to answer someone came rushing in, calling Ginny's name the whole time.

Ginny looked up and saw Dean emerging from the doors.

"Ginny we need to talk." He said coming over to the table. He was panting for air so Ginny assumed that he had been running to catch up with her.

"Well alright." Ginny said getting up from the table. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said to Hermione before they walked back into the halls.

"Ginny I've done something. Something awful." He said looking in every direction but at her.

"Dean what did you do?"

"Dean!" Someone was coming around the corner.

Ginny groaned. "Seamus we were talking! Will you at least let us finish?" She said trying to stay calm although she felt she could have killed Seamus right then and there.

"Dean can you come with me?" Seamus said ignoring Ginny.

"Seamus! Did you not hear-"

"Actually I think we should talk another time." Dean said. "I'll talk to you later." He said as he kissed her on her cheek. And with that he left Ginny confused in the hallways trying to figure out what was going on.

Ginny decided to go back into the library to try to catch Hermione. But she wasn't there anymore. Ginny wondered where she had gone. But she had other things to worry about such as her detention.

Saturday detention was not Ginny's idea of fun. And the idea of having to spend it with Harry made it even worse. They still had to clean trophies.

When Ginny got to the trophy room Harry was already in a corner cleaning a trophy. He glanced at Ginny as she walked in.

"Hi." Harry said shyly.

"Hey." Ginny said picking up some rags and polish and walking to the other side of the room.

Ginny didn't feel like talking to Harry at the moment. And Harry obviously realized this since he didn't try to talk to Ginny the whole time.

About an hour after complete silence and sore arms Harry put down his things and left. Ginny realized that she also could leave so she put down her things and walked out the door.

When Ginny got back to the common room no one was there. Ginny realized they were all obviously in the Great Hall eating dinner. Ginny didn't feel like being in a crowd of people at the moment. Even if one of those people would be Dean, who she desperately needed to talk to.

So Ginny decided to go upstairs and study, although her mind would be elsewhere.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. I just have to say that you won't be getting any more of the story for about a week because I think I'm going to have to evacuate so I won't be near a computer. But when I come back I will post the whole story!


	8. Hogsmeade Trip

A/N: Okay 26 hours without power is not how I like to spend my weekend. This is one of my last chapters. I have another one planned... So yippee! Guess what? A little bit of Fred and George in this chapter! I love those twins, I just had to add them in. I tried to make this chapter longer then my others but I'm not too sure how well I did. Okay enough of me talking here you go.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own any of this? Well then you'd be right. I'm only kidding.

Ginny woke up Saturday morning to a bright sunshine in her room. It was so bright that it went right through her canopy bed to her. She decided to get ready for her trip to Hogsmeade.

Ginny took a nice steamy shower then went to her dresser to pick out something to wear. After comparing many outfits she finally decided to wear a pair of khaki capris and a light pink tank top.

When she was finally satisfied with her appearance she walked down to the common room.

Everybody was still in the common room talking, obviously too excited to go downstairs and eat breakfast.

Dean was in a corner talking to Seamus. He didn't even look up when Ginny walked in. She could tell he was ignoring her, but for what reason she didn't know.

She also saw Harry in the opposite corner with Ron and Hermione. Ginny saw that Harry and Ron were giving death glares at Dean while Hermione talked endlessly to them. Hermione finally realized this and started yelling at them for not listening. Hermione saw Ginny staring at them and gave her a weak smile.

Finally after waiting alone for thirty minutes Professor McGonagall came in to tell them that the carriages were waiting outside.

Ginny decided that she should wait for Dean since they were supposed to go together. As Dean began to pass her Ginny grabbed his arm and he turned around towards her. She gave him a smile, which obviously gave Dean the cue to put his arm around her shoulder.

They walked out of the portrait together. Ginny could feel the stares of Harry and Ron on the back of her head. She went against the urge to turn around.

When they got to the carriages Ginny saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione all climb into one, and to Ginny's disgust so did Susan. She supposed that She had begged Harry to meet her earlier then planned.

Ginny got into her own carriage with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Ginny tuned out the conversation between the boys of qudditch and batty old professors. Instead she was deep in thought. She looked out the window and felt the sun heat her body and felt it glow on her face.

"Ginny? Are you alright? You've been silent the whole ride."

Ginny looked up and saw all three boys staring at her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine Dean. Just not talkative right now."

Dean nodded and went back to talking. Ginny felt weird. Although Dean had acted worried he had shown no signs of it on his face. It was almost as though he hadn't really cared. 'That's crazy' she scolded herself. She quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Finally here." Seamus said while getting out of the carriage.

Dean jumped down and helped Ginny get out.

"This place never gets old." He muttered.

And he was quite right. The place was filled with people and signs hung from every direction. Ginny even saw a shop that said 'Coming Soon! Weasleys Wizard Wheezes!' Ginny couldn't help but smile at the sign. Fred and George still didn't have enough money to buy the shop but had showed the seller their items and he had immediately made a deal to sell when they had enough money. Until then it was reserved.

"So where would you like to go first Ginny?" Dean asked her smiling. Ginny was starting to get tired of this smile.

"Weren't we supposed to meet everybody at the Three Broomsticks?" Once Ginny had said this she immediately regretted it.

"Right! It totally slipped my mind. Well let's go then."

They started walking towards the Three Broomsticks when Ginny saw something gleaming from a shop window. She pulled Dean over to the shop.

"Oh it's lovely!" She exclaimed. Lovely didn't even match up to how it looked. She was looking at a beautiful silver heart locket. It was on a thin delicate chain.

"It's okay." Dean muttered, as he looked at everyone pass by.

"It's gorgeous! I wonder how much it cost." She then saw a tiny tag hanging off of it. "Oh never mind then."

"What?"

"Well it's a bit more then I thought. It's two galleons and four-teen sickles." She said.

"Oh well that's too bad. Shall we go then?"

"Alright." Ginny took one more look at the locket before turning around and bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry." She apologized.

"No prob-" The person stopped talking abruptly.

Ginny looked tat the person she had run into. It was Harry.

"Sorry." She said again, her cheeks beginning to redden. They both locked eyes. Ginny couldn't help but stare into hit beautiful green eyes.

"Oh Harry look at this!" Susan exclaimed.

Harry and Ginny both looked away from each other. Harry glanced over at Susan. She was staring at the same locket Ginny had been looking at.

"Pretty." Harry muttered.

"Well we better be going. Bye Harry! Bye Susan!" Dean said grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her away.

Why was Dean in such a rush? He wasn't too enthused when I stopped to look at the necklace. Ginny quickly forced those thoughts away too. Why was she thinking negatively about Dean?

"Here we are. Ladies first." Dean said as he held open the door to the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny walked in and immediately saw Ron and two other familiar redheads.

"Ginny!"

Ginny ran forward and gave Fred and George a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked them. Although she didn't really care, she hadn't seen them since when she had left for Hogwarts the year before.

"Well we just had to see little Ronniekins." Fred said pinching Ron's cheeks.

"Get off." Ron said slapping away Fred's hand.

"We heard you all had a day in Hogsmeade so we decided to stop by." George answered.

"And not to mention it's a great way to make some money." Fred said patting his robes, which were bulging with items.

Just then there was a jingle of a bell as the door opened again.

"Harry! How lovely to see you again!" George said.

"Grand just grand." Fred said shaking Harry's hand. "And who is this lovely lady?"

Susan blushed and quietly muttered, "Susan Bones."

Fred, who had grown up to be quite a charmer, took Susan's hand and kissed it. Susan giggled and blushed even harder. Ginny made a mental note to never let Fred give her a kiss.

"Great choice Harry." George commented.

Fred punched George on the arm. They both glanced at Ginny and Dean. They looked down and noticed that they were holding hands.

George took immediate action. He went over to them and quickly cut in between them, causing Ginny and Dean to let go.

"So Ginny whose you _friend_?" Fred asked.

"This is my _boyfriend_ Dean Thomas." Ginny answered. Fred and George looked as mad as Ron did. They were all clenching and unclenching their fists.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked desperate to change the subject.

"Went to get some drinks." Ron answered not taking his eyes off of Dean.

Right on cue Hermione appeared.

"Oh I suppose we'll need more." She said as she eyed the people who had just joined.

"I'll help Hermione." Ginny said eager to get away from the tension surrounding her.

After seeing how many butterbeers they'd need they went back to the counter to order.

"Excuse me." Hermione asked the bartender timidly. "Can we add four more butterbeers to the order?"

"Trying to make this difficult are you?" The bartender asked while smiling. "I'll have someone bring them to your table."

"How much will it cost?" Ginny asked taking out her purse and searching for some money.

"No let me." Hermione said. "Ron! Harry! Come over here." She yelled to them. Ginny wasn't used to her yelling at people from the other side of a room.

"No really it's fine."

"What?" They both asked as they got towards them.

"Tell the boys that they'll be paying for themselves and whoever is kind enough will pay for us." Hermione gestured towards herself and Ginny.

"Tell them that it's for seven years of help."

Hermione took Ginny's hand and led her to a table in a corner. "We need to talk." She muttered.

They sat down and Ginny waited for Hermione to talk. But she never started talking instead she just stared at Ginny almost wondering what to even say. Ginny decided to break the silence.

"So what really happened to Dean?" She asked. That had been a question on her mind for a couple of days and it felt good to finally ask it.

"About that Ginny. I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you." Ginny looked at Hermione sadly. "Oh alright. I hate when you Weasleys do that."

Ginny smiled. "It comes with the package. You get the red hair, the temper, the love, and of course the manipulation. The manipulation that has been used for many generations."

"That's quite true Ginny. Well anyway it's very complicated and you have to promise not to get mad."

"I can't promise anything."

"Oh well." Hermione said knowing that she wouldn't be able to push Ginny into anything. "Well you know Harry and Ron punched Dean right. But you don't know the reason right?"

Ginny nodded in response.

"Well after you left the hall that night Dean said that you should get your priorities straightened out. Of course he just couldn't keep his fat mouth shut. Later on he said that he should maybe go out with 'The hot blonde from Ravenclaw.' Harry and Ron were tempted to hit him right then and there but they held back knowing that you would get mad at them. But later on they saw him actually kissing that girl. They punched the living daylights out of him. But Dean ran away and that's when Ron came storming into the common room looking for him."

Ginny looked over at the table everybody was sitting at. Susan was trying to flirt with Fred, obviously not knowing he was already dating Angelina. Everybody was laughing and having a great time, other then Dean. He kept looking over and Fred and George's fists.

Ginny didn't feel devastated at this news. Instead she felt angry. But she decided to stay calm. For now.

She walked back over to the table, trailed by Hermione. She went over to Dean and lightly whispered in his ear " We need to talk." She could feel him shiver as her breath hit his ear.

He got up and they walked back to the table she had just been at.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked sitting down.

"Your face, I see it's healed." She said ignoring his question and touching his face.

"It's better." He said eyeing her.

"So why exactly did Harry and Ron do it?" Ginny looked over at the other table. They were all watching her. She supposed Hermione had told them about their chat.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Oh well about the other day what were you going to talk to me about?"

"Nothing important."

"Dean I know." Ginny said calmly.

"You know? Ginny I'm sorry. It meant nothing."

"It's too late Dean. You messed up and it's too late to fix it."

"Ginny don't be such a brat."

"Oh I'm a brat now?" Ginny's temper was slowly rising.

"You are and I'll admit it."

Ginny stood up, Dean did the same. Everybody who was watching came over to the table.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you. Oh that's right, I never saw anything I only used you to get back at Harry."

"Don't know what I ever saw in you. Maybe I only saw you as silent and I could make you shut up whenever I wanted to."

Ginny had had enough. She walked over to Dean and slapped him across the face.

Ginny could tell that it had hurt him but he tried to hide his pain, although he was holding onto his cheek where it was slowly turning red.

"That's it? Just a slap. Guess you're losing your touch." He said.

"I don't know why you're complaining Dean. But since you care so much I'll let my brothers finish for me." Ginny said as she swiftly walked past him. As she passed her brothers she said, "Do anything you want."

They all walked towards Dean and dragged him outside. Ginny shuttered at the thought of what was going to happen to him.

Harry, who had not gone outside, pulled Ginny aside. "Do you think we could go on a walk?" He asked quietly.

"Sure."

They both walked and outside and tried to ignore the sounds of a fight going on in the alley.

They walked all the way to a hill and stopped.

"Ginny I have to tell you something." He said. Ginny knew Harry as never being shy but right now he was definitely being shy. "Ginny I like you. I like you more then just Ron's little sister. And I like you more just a friend."

Ginny felt like it was Christmas early.

"Oh Harry!" She said hugging him.

When Ginny let go Harry looked shocked. Of course they had hugged before but this time it felt different. It felt special.

"Harry I've liked you since I was eleven. I only used Dean to make you jealous."

"Well it worked." Harry said smiling. Now that was a smile that made Ginny's legs go weak and made her feel like she was going to faint.

"Do you think we should go back?" Ginny asked.

"I'd sure like to see how Dean looks." Harry answered.

They walked back down the hill holding hands. Finally Harry asked a question that had been on his mind.

"Would you like to go out sometime? I mean schools out in a week and well I was just wondering..." Harry rambled on.

"Harry I've dreamed of you asking me this. Of course I will."

Ginny and Harry both walked all the way down the hill with wide grins on their faces.

A/N: Don't worry there's still one more chapter. And I'm planning a SEQUEL!!! Yippee. Okay now I'm going to try to post this chapter right now since I promised I would. So I think I might have to stop writing here... Hmm I suppose so.


	9. Going Home

A/N: Okay here's the last chapter. I really hope it's not too short. I loved writing this story and I loved getting reviews. I hope you all check out the sequel that I'm planning. I think it might be called "**_Always and Forever"_** I'm not sure though so just review if you like it or not. But don't forget to review my story. It will make me come with the sequel faster.

Disclaimer: Nope nothing. Still....

When Harry and Ginny got back to the Three Broomsticks it seemed like the fight was finally done since everyone was back inside, except Dean. They walked to the table only to be told all about the fight.

"Ron punched him in the eye, George broke his nose and I think I broke a few of his ribs." Fred exclaimed.

"Well let's hope you won't have to do that to my next boyfriend." Ginny said giving Harry a smile.

Hermione, who had obviously caught on, smiled. Her brothers on the other hand had no clue.

"Well this boyfriend isn't coming near you or else we might have to do more damage to them then what we did to Dean." Ron said.

"Oh Ron you're so thick." Hermione stated.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"Can't you tell who Ginny's next boyfriend is? I'll give you a hint: It's your best mate."

Ginny couldn't decide if she was mad at Hermione or relieved that it was now out in the open.

Ron, Fred, and George all stood stunned, while looking over at Harry.

"Better then Dean." George commented.

"Must warn you though, Harry, we'll do the same to you if you try anything funny." Fred warned.

"Fred!" Ginny squealed.

"Well I suppose if I had to pick anybody it might as well be my best friend." Ron said.

Harry sighed in relief.

"Umm Harry?"

Everybody looked over and saw that Susan had just joined them.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well I don't think we should go out anymore. I've found somebody else." She said looking over at Fred.

"Oh. Look Susan you're great and all but-"

Just then somebody walked in.

"Fred!"

"Angelina!" Fred said standing up. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"I barely did. Hey everyone." Angelina said as she gave Fred a kiss.

"Susan this is my girlfriend, Angelina."

Susan got up and ran out, crying.

"Oh dear I hope you didn't traumatize her." Hermione said.

Everybody else doubled over in laughter.

When it was time to leave they said their good-byes to Fred, George, and Angelina. Fred and George both hinted that they'd see each other then they thought. But when Ron kept asking them they just told him to bugger off then they Disapparated.

Ginny got into a carriage with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. This ride was much more fun then the ride to Hogsmeade.

"Well that was one of the best Hogsmeade trips ever." Harry said. "Very _eventful_."

"Definitely the best way to end Hogwarts." Ron said.

"Oh Ron don't remind me. I'll be all alone next year." Ginny said.

"Don't worry Gin I promise I'll come and visit you." Harry reassured.

Ginny smiled at the thought of Harry still visiting her.

Then Ginny remembered her promise to Dean.

'"_Only if you promise it will be longer then a week."_'

Ginny smiled knowing that she had kept her promise.

They had gone out for a week and one day.

The night before they left school they all went down to dinner.

When they got in the Great Hall Ron and Harry were shocked to see seven redheads sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?" Ron asked as Ginny ran up and gave them a hug, along with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George.

"Graduation of course." Mr. Weasley said as if he had just asked the stupidest question ever asked.

They all looked around and realized that the Hall was full of parents and siblings.

"Oh Harry, dear, Remus wanted me to tell you he'd be here soon. He's running late."

Harry looked shocked. "Professor Lupin is coming?"

"Of course. You don't think he's miss this do you?"

Right on cue Professor Lupin walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't miss anything did I?"

"Professor Lupin!" Harry said.

"Is that you Harry?" Remus said squinting in a teasing way. "I couldn't tell by all you've grown."

Harry gave him a hug. "I didn't know you'd be coming Professor Lupin."

"Harry you've got to call me Remus. I'm no longer a professor. And that would be like me calling you Student Harry."

Suddenly there was a sound of a chair scaring and everyone fell silent.

"I am very proud to say that I am letting a wonderful group of people go into the world. But of course you've all heard enough of me throughout the ages. Please be polite as our Head Boy and Head Girl present a speech that they have worked rather hard on. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Professor Dumbledore clapped along with everyone else as Hermione and Malfoy walked up to a megaphone.

"She knew!? And she never told us?" Ron asked outraged.

"Thank you. Draco and I would just like to say what a privilege it had been to be Head Boy and Head Girl. It has been one of the biggest privileges. But it has been an even bigger privilege to come to such a wonderful school such as Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"We would like to thank all of these lovely families members for coming in today. The whole school would like to thank the professors for all the work you've taught us, even if it was more then we would have wanted."

All of the teachers laughed, even Snape smiled at Malfoy's joke.

"And of course we would like to thank one of the best headmasters

ever: Professor Dumbledore."

The whole Hall erupted in applause. Dumbledore took a small bow as he smiled at everyone.

Hermione and Malfoy walked back to their tables, obviously happy to be away from each other.

Hermione was muttering something about "My speech. Malfoy using it."

"You never told us Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well me and Ginny never told you." Hermione answered.

"Ginny!" Harry and Ron both said.

"How else would I have arranged to get Mum and Dad here? And plus I am family."

Finally after Dumbledore was finished recognizing every seventh year student he stopped at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"And I would like to add one special thing for tonight's event. Over all of the years I've taught I have never had such a group of troublemakers, other then some well-known Weasleys," He gave Fred and George a smile. "And of course Black and Potter. But anyway this group has been known to cause trouble and to even save the day. Please I would like to call out some special Gryffindors so I can give them something. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked up to the head table looking quite shocked.

"These three students have shown this school much loyalty. I would like to present them each a trophy for this school." Dumbledore held up three gleaming trophies.

Later on that evening photographers from the Daily Prophet came by and took some pictures.

Finally after a delicious feast and when all of them were full and tired the Weasley family got ready to leave.

"I do hope you lot are packed and ready for tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said as she got up from the table.

"We'll pick you up from the station tomorrow." Mr. Weasley added.

"Alright, dears, bye." Mrs. Weasley said as she gave each of them a bone-breaking hug.

And with that the Weasley family left.

After a year in Hogwarts it was finally time for summer break, at least for Ginny.

They all boarded the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment to themselves.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore did that." Hermione said.

"Nearly died of embarrassment." Harry said.

"But you're used to that. It's even more embarrassing when your whole family is watching and your mum's crying at the sight of you up there."

They all laughed, it had been a funny thing to see. Ron's dad had yelled

" That's my son!" Mrs. Weasley had started to cry at the sight of "Her little boy all grown up." And Fred and George had let off some of their fireworks but quickly made them go away at the sight of Mrs. Weasley, who was giving them a stern face. And the rest of Ron's brothers had either yelled something or had turned to somebody else to show off their brother.

After playing a few games of Exploding Snap there was a soft peck on the window.

Harry opened up the window and a large formal looking owl came swooping in.

Harry took the letters off of the owl's leg and it flew off again.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Ron, don't be so nosey." Hermione said.

"Oh like you wouldn't have asked."

Ginny tuned out the rest of their argument and instead was watching Harry read his letter. Harry's eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"Harry what's it say?" Ginny asked.

Harry gave the letter to Ginny. It read:

_**Mirrorstrung Academy of Auror Training**_

_**Headmaster: Dennis Auddie**_

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Mirrorstrung Academy of Auror Training. Please note that you must have all of the requirements below. Term begins September 3rd.

Sally Dunkin

Sally Dunkin

Deputy Headmistress

Supplies

Auror Training By: Miranda Goshawk

Cauldron (Please only silver or copper)

Wand

Three pairs of black robes

Three pairs of gray robes

One pair of dress robes

You will be given other supplies later in the year.

"Harry this is wonderful!" Ginny said seizing him in a hug much like the ones Mrs. Weasley gives them.

"You get all the luck. I applied also but you don't see me with a-"

Harry threw Ron the other letter he had been holding.

"I've been accepted!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny was about to give Ron a hug but Hermione beat her to it.  
"Oh Ron this is great!" Hermione said giving him a kiss on the lips. She quickly pulled away, only to see a pink faced Ron.

"Well' I'm hungry. How about we go see where the trolley is Harry." Ginny said trying to pull Harry out of the compartment.

"No way this is too good." He said pulling away.

"Harry." Ginny said giving him a glance that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Alright, alright I'll come but you better buy me some cauldron cakes."

When they were walking back from the trolley Hermione and Ron caught up with them. They both looked extremely happy, but both steered clear from the topic of the kiss.

"You know what's going to be harder then auror training Harry? Telling Mum and Dad about you and Ginny. You know Mum's going to choke you to death with a hug."

They all laughed at the thought of Mrs. Weasley hugging Harry tightly, which in fact she could possibly do.

Finally after their long journey home they were at the train station. They got off only to see one of the funniest sights.

Above the whole Weasley family there was a sign that said 'Congratulations!' that clashed with their red hair.

"Congratulations!" They all shouted as they approached.

"Dumbledore owled us saying that you've both been accepted into Mirrorstrung Academy. I'm so proud of you Ron." Mrs. Weasley said giving Ron a hug. "I knew you could do it. I knew both of you could do it." She said also giving Harry a hug.

"Mum let go before you suffocate him." George said.

"Sorry." She said letting go of Harry. "I'm just so proud."

"Molly we really should be going." Mr. Weasley observed.

"Right. We'll let you say good-byes to each other. And Harry you'll have to stay for the summer. You too Hermione."

"I might have to take you up on that offer." Harry said smiling.

The Weasleys walked away leaving Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron alone to say their good-byes.

Ginny gave Hermione a hug, also tell her that she had to come stay at the Burrow so she won't go insane.

Ginny was sad to say good-bye to Harry but she also knew that she'd see him soon.

"Where are you going to stay?" She asked.

"I'm going back to 12 Grimmauld Place. I'm going to fix it up for the Order. Then I think I might buy a place of my own. And of course I'll be staying at the Burrow for the summer. I think I might come on the 21st."

"You better." She said giving him a kiss.

"Ginny I have something for you." Harry said searching around in his pockets. He took out a lovely silver locket.

Ginny immediately recognized it as the locket she had wanted to buy when she had been at Hogsmeade. "Oh Harry it's lovely. But how did you know I wanted it?" She said as she turned around so he could put it on her.

"I saw you looking at it before. Susan thought I had bought it for her when I went inside and bought it. Kept looking at me expecting me to give it to her."

Ginny opened up the locket and saw a picture of her and Harry.

"You can change it. I just thought it looked bare without a picture." Harry said.

"No it's perfect."

A few kisses later, and having a scowling Ron watch the whole time, they finally said good-bye.

"June 21st?" He asked.

"June 21st. It's a date."

They gave each other one more kiss and both walked through the barrier, each going in different directions.

A/N: Ta-Da!! I hope you liked it. Please review. And please check out the sequel "Always and Forever" I just want to say that I made up the new school. It was easy since all I had to do was look at a mirror and get the name. I really hope you liked it!!!


End file.
